<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>human needs, heartbeats by ohwines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686448">human needs, heartbeats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines'>ohwines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keep you like an oath [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Wedding Night, spoilers for their AM paired ending, this is pretty tame considering it was written by me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the wedding night</p><p>or</p><p>the archbishop and his new husband make out (among other things) under the stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>keep you like an oath [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>human needs, heartbeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the third and probably last fic in this small byhardt series, but chronologically it is the first one. i hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and i appreciate all the kudos and bookmarks &lt;3</p><p>title from "touch me i'm going to scream part 2" by my morning jacket</p><p>tbh this one gave me a lot of trouble so!!! just take it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it’s byleth’s wedding night. the ceremony was a bit tedious; that’s not surprising considering it was seteth who married them. byleth originally wanted to elope, and linhardt was in favor of whatever was fastest and easiest and allowed him to nap and begin his life with byleth sooner. seteth didn’t allow it, said the new archbishop of the church of seiros had to have a church wedding. it was only proper, and would encourage morale during their rebuilding efforts. seteth wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but byleth was ready to settle down with the love of his life and leave his new title to his advisor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but he didn’t. so they had a wedding. and now he’s on the third floor balcony overlooking the monastery, watching the stars and waiting on his husband (his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband)</span>
  </em>
  <span> to change into his nightclothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s just thinking that maybe he should go back to his bedroom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom, and everything that entails when he hears footsteps behind him. he knows linhardt’s steps like he knows his own now, even though it couldn’t be anyone else. byleth is too nervous to turn around, pretends he can’t hear his new spouse’s footfalls on the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“byleth?” and oh, that voice saying his name instead of “professor” is a sweet and wonderful thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>byleth turns around before he can think, despite his nerves. he can’t deny linhardt anything. his voice hitches in his throat at the sight and he hopes linhardt doesn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>before their wedding, byleth had purchased linhardt a robe. it was custom made in a fabric that shifted from silver to pale green in different lighting, lightweight and sheer. linhardt is wearing it now. he isn’t wearing anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he had taken his hair down out of the simple braid he’d worn during the ceremony, letting it fall loosely around his shoulders. byleth can’t look away from him. he’d known linhardt was pretty, beautiful even. but he wasn’t ready for the sight of him like this, soft and sleepy with a nervous look in his eye and he’s heartbreaking. byleth loves him very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>linhardt takes another step toward him. and another. byleth can see the determination in his eyes despite his nerves. he can see the shadows of his body suggested under the robe. he’s close enough now to smell and close enough to kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hi,” linhardt starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey,” byleth breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all he has to do is lean forward and kiss his new husband; it’s not as if they’ve never kissed before. they kissed in front of the entire congregation of the church of seiros just this morning. byleth can do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“byleth,” linhardt’s amused voice interrupts his thoughts. byleth drags his eyes from linhardt’s mouth, hadn’t realized he’d been staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm?” he responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it starts slow and maybe a little awkward. he’s kissed linhardt before, kissed a handful of other people before but he’s only kissed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> once. linhardt relaxes into it, wraps his arms loosely around byleth’s waist, opens his mouth and exhales. byleth swallows it, brings his arms around linhardt’s neck and groans when linhardt licks his mouth. all traces of awkwardness and stiffness are gone. byleth doesn't know why he was so worried before. he can feel the entire length of linhardt’s body against his own, covered only by the very thin robe linhardt wears. byleth moves his hand down linhardt’s back, tracing the base of his spine with his fingers while he traces patterns against linhardt’s tongue with his own. his hand reaches linhardt’s soft ass and he can’t help but squeeze it. linhardt moans against his lips and byleth takes the opportunity to kiss down his jaw and neck. linhardt’s hands tangle in byleth’s hair, jostling the circlet he forgot he was wearing. byleth pulls it out of his own hair, tosses it behind him and pulls linhardt closer. he can feel linhardt getting hard, knows his own cock is stiffening in his trousers. he moves them until linhardt’s back gently hits the stone wall and kisses him on the mouth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“byleth,” linhardt groans. their mouths separate with a wet noise and it’s all byleth can do to not kiss him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm?” he responds, moving linhardt’s hair out of the way to mark up the other side of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>linhardt’s hands tighten around the front of byleth’s shirt then move to unbutton it. byleth backs off to accommodate, tossing off his cape and untucking the shirt from his breeches. byleth surges forward to kiss him again and linhardt pushes the shirt off his shoulders and byleth shrugs it off. byleth reaches down to grab linhardt’s waist and grinds their hips together. he could cry at the friction against his cock. linhardt slows the kiss down, slows the roll of their hips and gently takes byleth’s face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think we should probably move this to the bedroom now,” he says, smirk on his pretty lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>byleth nods, breathing heavily. he takes linhardt’s hand in his own and guides him back indoors, kissing him along the way. when they finally make it to the bedroom, linhardt pushes byleth against the closed door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my turn,” he says, kissing down byleth’s neck and moving on to his chest. byleth gasps at the feeling of linhardt’s lips around one nipple, fingers teasing the other one and byleth rolls his hips, searching for friction. linhardt pulls away from his nipple and gently pushes byleth’s hips back against the door. his eyes are dark and his mouth is red when he looks up at byleth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’d like to try something,” he says, hands moving towards the laces of byleth’s breeches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>byleth nods. linhardt unties the laces and gently falls to his knees, pulling byleth’s breeches along with him. he kisses down the hard planes of his stomach until he reaches the top of his smallclothes. he pulls those down too. he looks so gorgeous on his knees in the silky robe, hair wild around his shoulders with a dark look in his eyes. byleth leans his head back against the wall and exhales as his cock springs free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i...don’t really know what i’m doing,” linhardt admits, but he looks determined and bold with byleth’s cock in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anything you do will be perfect, i promise,” byleth reassures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>linhardt puts his tongue on byleth’s cock and neither of them have much to say anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s obvious that linhardt hasn’t done this before but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still feel good to have his tongue licking up the fat head of byleth’s cock. he quickly learns what gets the most reactions out of byleth and readjusts as he goes; when byleth’s hips kick at one particularly hard suck, he gently pulls linhardt off his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stop—i’m gonna come, lin. it’s so good,” he gasps, the nickname coming out unbidden. the blush on linhardt’s face indicates that he doesn’t mind. he stands again and kisses byleth and byleth can taste his tangy precum on his tongue. byleth moves them toward the big four poster, and lays linhardt down, finally untying his robe. it feels a little silly to think he’s unwrapping a present, but that’s exactly what it seems like as more of linhardt’s pale, flushed skin is revealed to him. byleth trails his hands down his husband’s trim waist, marveling at the softness of his skin against his own roughened palms. the robe is completely open now and byleth can’t help but be drawn to linhardt’s flushed cock, mouth going dry at the way it curves towards his stomach. he leans over linhardt and kisses him, palming his cock and wrapping his fingers around it the way he would himself. he strokes the way he does his own cock, flicking his wrist as he gets to the head. linhardt’s cock is cut, unlike his own but the basic principle is the same. besides, he has the rest of his life to figure out what linhardt prefers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>linhardt doesn’t seem to have any objections to this however, groaning his pleasure into byleth’s mouth. byleth grins into the kiss, satisfied with himself and begins kissing down linhardt’s neck again. he’s nibbling the same spot he was worrying earlier when linhardt starts pushing him. he gets the picture, letting go of linhardt’s cock and laying backwards on the bed. linhardt lifts up onto his knees, finally pulling the robe off his shoulders and letting it fall behind him on the bed. he crawls toward byleth, caging him in with his knees. it’s dim in the room, but the flickering candlelight plays off linhardt’s skin and makes byleth wonder which one of them was truly blessed by the goddess. linhardt straddles him and brings their cocks together in his fist and byleth nearly chokes. linhardt doesn’t have big hands but he does have long, pretty fingers. they don’t fit all the way around both of them but his grip is tight and sure and somehow even more intimate than being inside linhardt’s mouth. byleth doesn’t know if he’s going to last, already wound up from the stress of the day and the short blowjob and now this. he’s about to warn linhardt, maybe switch positions or take a break because he doesn’t want this to be over so soon when linhardt bends over him, braces his hands on either side of byleth’s head and grinds their cocks together. byleth is overwhelmed by the friction, by linhardt on top of him, the intimacy, the noises spilling from linhardt’s lips, linhardt on top of him and the thought of linhardt </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on top, underneath, inside. he feels his lower belly drop, tighten and his toes tingle and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—lin, baby i’m so close, i—” and before he can finish warning his husband, he comes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>linhardt kisses him through it and byleth’s skin feels electric. he can feel the sweat drying on his forehead, can feel the dampness in linhardt’s hair as he runs his fingers through it. linhardt is rolling his hips against byleth’s, dragging his still hard cock through the semen cooling on his stomach and byleth sits up, leaning on an elbow for support as he wraps his hand around linhardt’s cock again. linhardt whimpers, eyelashes fluttering. byleth speeds up his strokes, leaning forward to kiss linhardt. it’s messy, sloppy and more breathing than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he tightens his grip over the head of linhardt’s cock, whispers “i love you,” into his mouth, and that’s all it takes. linhardt comes hard, all over byleth’s hand and both their stomachs. he’s splotchy and sweaty but he looks radiant to byleth. he maneuvers them both on their sides, hoping they don’t make too much of a mess. linhardt’s breathing eventually slows, and he opens his eyes. he has a small smile on his face when he leans forward to softly kiss byleth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you too,” he says when he pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>byleth wraps an arm around him, knowing he should get up and get something to wipe them off with but he just can’t be bothered. there are more important things to focus on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he falls asleep listening to linhardt’s heartbeat. he looks forward to a lifetime’s worth of that.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed it, pls leave kudos or even a review if u did! find me on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/dekuiink"> @dekuIink</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>